


school intercom

by prismized



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismized/pseuds/prismized
Summary: Sana confesses. Tzuyu runs.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	school intercom

**Author's Note:**

> highschool!satzu au but with a little twist! it's avatar-themed minus the war and nations thing
> 
> wrote this two years ago and uploaded it on aff, I'm just moving stuff from aff to ao3
> 
> this was supposed to be a 4-chaptered fic on my attempt on trying a different writing style but i discontinued it
> 
> unbeta'd, no proofread, i was going through it when i wrote this

_"CHOU TZUYU! PLEASE BE MINE?!"_

It was supposed to be an ordinary day for Tzuyu, she's just a freshman and is mastering her air bending skills. Most freshmen would not even discover what their element is not until their second year, but she's one of those gifted students who already discovered what their natural element is before high school.

It was a surprise to all of them, especially to her parents who are earth benders, when she discovered her element. She came from a family of earth and water benders so everyone was anticipating if her element will be earth or water. The Chou household was sent into a panic when little Tzuyu accidentally flipped her dad's convertible. The Chous immediately hired the best tutors and teachers in the city to teach their princess how to master her element.

Now, we're getting off track here. She's an air bender, her element allows her to control the air around her. Her likes are known to be level-headed compared to fire benders (no offence). So why, Minatozaki Sana is suddenly confessing to her through the school's intercom? THE Minatozaki Sana, who came from a long line of fire benders?

Just to clear things, she's not racist, okay? It's common knowledge for fire benders to be short-tempered and overachievers. That's why a lot of them tend to work for big companies or in some cases, famous because of their achievements. It's a no secret that Sana is an overachiever. Heck, she's the student body president, dance club president and does charity work almost every week. She's too perfect, which is why Tzuyu knows she's in big trouble. There are probably 10 or so fangirls and fanboys wanting to kill her outside the classroom. Sana didn't even introduce herself when she shouted those words at the intercom but everyone; even a new student would instantly recognize that voice.

Tzuyu tries to list off the reasons (or excuses) that she'll use to save herself from Sana's horde of fans.

1\. Her element is fire, mine's air. We are not compatible so I'm not interested in her.

2\. I don't even know why she knows me???

3\. The only interaction we had was that one time she helped me look for my class on the first day. So that doesn't count as a reason for me to like her back.

_It was the first day of classes, and Tzuyu is already late. The school is so huge that she immediately got lost on her way to her first class. It’s not entirely her fault anyway. She was supposed to be half an hour early because she knows first day classes are the worst, but she had to take the bus because their family driver was away for an emergency. It was difficult to ride public transportation especially in the wee hours of the day, you either get pushed, shoved or worst, the bus you’re about to board is already full and you’re left at the waiting shed to wait for the next bus._

_“Excuse me, do you need help?’ Tzuyu internally celebrates because somebody finally came to her rescue! Her knight in shining uniform?_

_“Yes!” She answers too eagerly._

_“Okay! Give me your class schedule so I can take you to your class." The senior, judging by her tie’s colour, smiles at her. Tzuyu immediately grins back._

_She, later on, found out that the senior’s name is Minatozaki Sana._

"No, no one would believe me. The moment she screamed my name in the intercom, every mental fan of hers wants me dead." Tzuyu sighs for the nth time.

"I should probably ask my friends to be my temporary bodyguard for a few weeks. Why did she even do that?! She could've just confessed to me in secret. Aish!"

"Jihyo! Nayeon! Wait!" Tzuyu runs towards her two friends. Despite being seniors and having a different schedule, Jihyo and Nayeon always try to make sure they accompany her on their way home. Although, it's weird because her friends are running away from her instead of greeting her as they would usually do.

"AH! TZUYU I STILL VALUE MY LIFE GET AWAY FROM ME!" Nayeon screams when she finally grabs her sleeve.

"What?! I'm not gonna hurt you???"

"Not you, but Sana's horde of satans," Jihyo answers her question, which left Tzuyu speechless. She forgot the fact that everyone related to her will probably experience the wrath of those evil fans because of what Sana did.

Jihyo nudges Nayeon towards the other girl. "Sorry Tzuyu, it's not your fault! I swear, I'm not mad at you! It's just a lot of girls in my class were throwing glares at me because Jeongyeon absentmindedly told them that we're friends. You know how those girls get when someone is linked to Sana." Nayeon finishes, not without giving Tzuyu an i-am-sorry-but-we-can't-help-you-with-this-one-kid look (y'know, the one with puppy eyes and a convincing pout).

Tzuyu shudders at the thought of transferring schools just to avoid whatever hell she'll experience for the next few weeks (if Sana does continue to ask her out). She can't just leave her friends and her life here because of a girl. She's not even interested in her.

_"I guess I'll just have to do my best avoiding her starting tomorrow."_

Okay, maybe she kinda forgot that she and Sana share the same Chemistry class. It's not even 5 minutes when she first steps into this class and she's already on the receiving end of those death glares. If glares could kill, she would probably be pulverized to death by now. Their teacher, Miss Suzy, can only offer a sympathetic smile when Sana eagerly sat beside her after she made herself comfortable at the back of the class. And what's worse is today they're assigned to perform an activity by seatmates. So poor Tzuyu had to stop herself from leaving this class to save herself when Sana eagerly grabs her hand and gives her a toothy grin, then drags her in front of the class to get their activity sheet from Miss Suzy's desk.

Tzuyu can feel those glares at the back of her head because Sana is still holding her hand and refuses to let go, not until they were back to their seats. She was sweating buckets (totally not because they were holding hands in front of everyone and she may or may not liked how Sana draws circles at the back of her hand).

"OH, MY GOD! We're gonna be partners!" Sana squeals in delight while Tzuyu internally grimaces.

_"Okay, Chou Tzuyu, you can do this! All you have to do is pretend you're not interested in her and maybe she'll think you're rude. She'll stop liking you after this class. That's the plan."_

Everything was going according to Tzuyu’s plan, Sana didn't initiate any skinship like what she did earlier, sensing the other girl isn't fond of it.

"Am I too forward?" Sana mutters to herself, pretending to read the activity sheet. It's not like she's trying to not observe Tzuyu's actions, or not stare at the girl (Tzuyu heard that, by the way). Sana was busy zoning out that she didn't notice Tzuyu step on her foot while moving to get the needed beaker. The taller girl flinched and accidentally blew the Bunsen burner. The burner toppled towards the sheet of paper on the desk. And the rest was history.

"Sorry!" Sana quickly apologized after the taller girl flinched when she applied ointment to her burned finger.

“Sana, you had one job! One job! Now she'll have to suffer the next years of her life with a scar on her pretty finger! What if she hates me after this? OH MY GOD IS SHE GONNA REJECT ME AFTER WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER? I had plans already! I even planned our wedding day already! I've already convinced my grandma to do my hair on our wedding day.” Sana grumbles to herself, not noticing that Tzuyu can hear her. They were one foot apart so Tzuyu heard what the other girl said.

"I-I'm sorry. I knew I made you uncomfortable and I should've just ask Miss Suzy to switch partners with the other pairs but I was selfish and now you got this burn because I was zoning out when I was supposed to assist you in this activity. You probably hate me now, not that I was expecting that you would like me after this but I like you and I want to get close to you that's why I sat beside you today!" Sana finishes her lengthy speech with her eyes closed, afraid to see what the other girl's reaction is. She just confessed in front of her crush after burning her finger.

"I'm not stalking you if that's what you think!" She adds, after hearing the other girl snort, probably trying to stop herself from laughing her ass off.

"You're cute," Tzuyu says, followed with a giggle.

Tzuyu takes back what she said, she's not interested _yet_ in the other girl. Sana could've just left her in this clinic and let the school's nurse aid her burned finger but the other girl insisted on staying and applying first aid on her finger. The other girl is genuinely worried about her. She's lying if she says that wasn't hella cute. Now she knows why a lot of students are pining for the girl across her.

She is cute; pretty in fact. But what makes the cherry on top of her good qualities is her kindness. Maybe Tzuyu doesn't mind giving her a chance (she may or may not enjoy this treatment a lot more than what she thought, Jihyo and Nayeon will tease her endlessly about this). Who cares about compatibility nowadays? It’s the 21st century already! She needs to stop making excuses.

"So, when are you free, Miss President?" Tzuyu smirks to herself because Sana's reaction is priceless.

"But that's my line!"


End file.
